villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Ceiling-Dee
Hey this is King Zant, hey. Stop harassing me or I'll have to get nasty.Darth Bruce 01:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for joining us to help us on our wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help on pages that are in need of being edited or created. So that the wiki may become a better place to learn about villains. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you, and know what you have contributed to Villains Wiki! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you. Deathwalker 13000 21:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Okay Edwin, I'm just wondering why apparently nobody on this site seems to know about Wilfre. I get that you, Micheal, and Mitchell wouldn't know but... come on! Someboby who's played the original Drawn to Life should know how evil that guy seemed. If anybody knows who that is, tell me. User:Thefallenangel407 WOO HOO!!! --Eclipse 05:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey. I know who Wilfre is but you sure he should be a villain? Yes he did only villanous things and never anything else but he died at the end of the Drawn to Life game.Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Back from the past. Thefallenangel407 20:20, 23 June 2009 (UTC)IIIIIII'mmmm baaaaacccckkkkk!!! So much has changed since my 2 week vacation. Thing is I don't know what all changed on this site. -Screams- Eclipse 16:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Okayyyy... what'd you do that for Micheal? No reason! Marx trivia messup (probably) Thefallenangel407 21:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC)I noticed on the trivia part of the Marx page it says that the black hole attack of Marx Soul will automatically result in an instant K.O. I just so happen to have that game myself and I've gotten to that part. Now what I'm trying to say is that I've just so happened to be sucked into that attack and I'll tell you right now I was at full health when I was sucked in. The damage the attack inflicts takes away 3/4 of your health but it doesn't kill you. But I could be wrong too, that's why I also said "(probably)." LOL no problem, thefallenangel, but I'm not really M-Nuva, I'm Saber-X1138. See, I'm helping Mitchell get more edits so he can get on the top users list. But anyway that Slayer of Light thinks he's all that doesn't he. = Revenge! --Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC)=Remember Thefallenangel407, both you and M-NUva MUST DIE!!! Mwhah hah hah hah hah haaaaah!!!! But seriously DIE!!!! ... Don't know why I'm asking you this but, why is there a hero on this site? I'm worried because I'm permanently mortal.Legendary Slayer of Light, The 00:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, FallenAngel, what's that game you want to play on December 14th?--Hero Forever 22:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ah Hero, you are being a bit too impatient. Course I should've expected that because the deadline's so far away. So I will give you a hint. Mister O. 22:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what's the hint?--Hero Forever 22:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ready? The hint is this: it has to do with another member of this site. And don't worry it's not you I'm talking about either so you can relax I think that is if you've finished your fight with Deathwalker. So know that it is nothing of pure world-saving importance. Oop sorry... Mister O. 22:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Legendary Slayer of Light said that the game had something to do with women...is he right?--Hero Forever 22:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, what?! Where'd he say that at? Mister O. 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) On your blog.--Hero Forever 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhh. He's not saying the game is about women, he's just saying he knows I like them. Mister O. 22:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ...?Okay?--Hero Forever 22:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) What does he mean that you're "too" into women?--Hero Forever 22:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Let's just say that I'd like to have a girlfriend that could become a wife in the near future. That's all it means. Being immortal and lonely can make just about anyone go insane. But I'm the apparent special case in this opinion of mine. Wouldn't you go insane if you had no one there to be there for you?! Oh, okay! I'm just trying to make sure that you're not some lech. Sorry about getting suspicious. Anyway, you know you can still talk on my user page even though Deathwalker and I are having a melee brawl.--Hero Forever 22:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh you can trust me completely. It's Legend I'm not so sure about. Mister O. 22:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Is the game about him? *grins*--Hero Forever 22:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC)